The present invention relates generally to magnetic switches. More particularly, the present invention relates to children's apparatuses, such as books and toys, which include magnetic switches.
A number of book reading apparatuses are known. A recent print media apparatus is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/781,554, assigned to the assignee of the present application and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes. Such an apparatus may comprise a book placed on a product base. A plurality of electrical elements, such as pressure-sensitive switches that are activated by pressure, may be located in the product base. When a child depresses a print element in the book, the child also depresses a pressure switch underneath the book. A speaker in the base unit then sounds out various audio output.
Another type of electrical element may be a piezoelectric type element. The application of pressure to a piezoelectric type element causes it to change resistance. Pressure can be applied, for example, by a finger or a marking instrument such as a crayon that is above the electrical element. Examples of pressure switches of the Mylar™ type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,608,618, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes.
Further electrical elements may comprise antennas such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,877,458; 5,686,705; 6,661,405; 6,668,156 and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 60/200,725 and 10/360,564. All of these patents and patent applications are assigned to the assignee of the present application and are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes. The antennas can transmit signals that can be received by a stylus that is coupled to the product base. The stylus acts as a receiving antenna. When the stylus is positioned over a major surface, the stylus receives a signal that is particular for the electrical element underneath the stylus. Then, the position of the stylus relative to the major surface can be determined. The stylus could be used to interact with print elements on a sheet that is secured to the product base. The electrical elements may be transmitting antennas that regularly transmit signals that are received by the stylus, or may be receiving antennas that receive a signal from the stylus.
Automatic page detection systems are also known. For example, the pages may have reflectors or holes. Specific combinations of pages may form different patterns using the reflectors or holes, and the patterns may be used to activate an array of sensors in the product base to determine which page or pages are being displayed to the user. In another page detection system, each page may have a magnet embedded at a different location along the length of the spine of a book. An array of reed switches can be in the product base in the vicinity of the spine region of the book when the book is on the base unit. When a page is turned, a specific combination of switches is activated, thus informing the electronics in the product base as to which page or pages are currently being displayed to the user. A product that uses this type of reed switch is called StoryReader™ from Publications International, Ltd.
Alternative switches for use in children's apparatuses would further be advantageous.